


Blanket

by R3ads2MuchDouj1n



Series: Blankets Series [6]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ads2MuchDouj1n/pseuds/R3ads2MuchDouj1n
Summary: So, I just woke up, thought I'd write some more material for this series.





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a little...lot shorter than you're used to.

Spud held the tight cords of muscle that made up Jake's back, gently running his hand over them, tracing their lines and feeling the warmth his five foot ten boyfriend provided. _Wait didn't we just get up?_ he thought as Jake nuzzled his face further into Spud's chest, his freshly dried hair brushing up against Spud's freshly shaved chin, Spud squeezed him tighter before he looked over at the clock, it was now 9:50, Good thing it's Saturday. He felt something stir, felt the muscles of Jake's arms and legs twist and wrap themselves around him, for half a second he was concerned Jake was going to change right then and there, turn into a he didn't know how heavy, Dragon, but he was just pushing Spud down so he could get leverage and roll off of the bed. 

As Jake got up Spud's eyes followed his ass, not entirely intentionally, but it was hard to not look at the perfect rounded mounds of muscle as they bumped up and down in time with Jake's legs. Even though the muscles worked through the baggy green-blue plaid pants that he'd given him. The desire to touch him was only held off by Jake turning back around to ruffle Spud's hair, his hand's muscles rubbing a massage into Spud's scalp. Spud leaned in, like a cat, he looked up at the smiling man he lived with. 

Jake pulled him up and out of bed, down the staircase/ladder/whatever and back into the kitchen where Spud's still half eaten Lucky charms lay, turning the milk brown,in the bathroom his coffee had gone cold in his Mushu mug, a small home warming gift, from Jake's mom of all people. Spud sat down to this meal of warm brown wheat-milk and cold coffee that had some very small hairs in it, with Jake right next to him, and he couldn't have been happier.

Jake rubbed little circles into his back, not for any reason Spud could think of, but he wasn't complaining, letting out a satisfied sigh he sipped the cool black-brown liquid, grabbed the paper off the counter, and started doing the crossword with some backseat driver suggestions from Jake, which he contested, but which usually turned out to be right.

**Author's Note:**

> It should be stated that the author is a very lonely gay.
> 
> I think I'll end it here, not that I can't think of more, just that this seems like a good place to stop.
> 
> If I think of more, or if I come up with a new series for these two...well you'll be the first to know.


End file.
